Sisterhood of the Traveling Hunters
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: See what it really means to be a friend, a sister in a parallel universe where four of your favorite winsisters are closer than ever. Sadie, Becca,Kate and Leah are the best of friends. Watch as they laugh, fight and are there for one another when they need it the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own anything having to do with Supernatural or The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants only Leah belongs to me.**

**I have written characters from other stories into my own before as a thank you or special 'gift' if you will but this will be the first time I am adding not one, not two but three characters. I wanted to do this not only for the immense challenge of trying to keep everyone in character but as a way of thanks to these amazing people that I call my friends. It was one year ago today that I posted my first chapter on fanfiction. I never thought that a year and 20 stories later I'd still be writing but here I am!**

**Sadie- belongs to SPNxBookworm**

**Kate- belongs to Jenmm31**

**Becca- belongs to ispiltthemilk**

**If you haven't checked out their stories I highly recommend that you do!**

**So sit back and enjoy the ride of this one shot where you get four of your favorite winsisters all in one place.**

Sisterhood of the Traveling Hunters.

"You can't tell me that you have to go light candles and sit around in a circle holding hands with a bunch of chicks and expect me to just let you go," Dean argued with me over the phone for the millionth time since I told him I was taking a little shore leave for the weekend. I also may or may not have originally told him I was going to go put gas in the Impala and then just not have come back to the room, only calling him when I was already over the state line.

"I don't think we've ever lit candles…or held hands for that matter," I trailed off thinking back to the many trips we have made over the years to meet up with each other.

"Not the point!" Dean's shouting brought me back to our conversation. "We have more pressing things at hand then for you to go to meet your little girlfriends. IN MY CAR, I might add! I'm putting my foot down, Leah, you need to come back to this motel right now. That's an order!"

I had to bite my bottom lip before I laughed in his face, or I supposed technically in his ear since we were on the phone. "See you Monday, Dean, have fun with Sammy."

"Leah Marie, don't you dare…" he started to threaten but I ended the call and threw my phone on the seat next to me.

If you look up the definition of friend in the dictionary it simply states that it is one of the same nation, party or group. Well Kate, Becca, Sadie and I could not fit that description any better if we actually tried. We were probably as different as you could get while still being exactly the same. We supported and helped one another in times of need, we joked and defended one another and we definitely never let anyone get in between our friendship.

There was no one else in the world that had a bigger heart than my Kate. She was probably the most sincere and genuine person I had ever met and I was still shocked that we hadn't corrupted her over the years though Becca and I had certainly tried. My Becca, the girl that always managed to put a smile on my face in the darkest of times. She had this uncanny way of making light of any situation and reminding the rest of us to find that spice of life. Last but definitely not least was my Sadie. The girl who acted more mature than the three of us put together though she's been known to put my tempter to shame on occasion.

You would have thought that our families would have met because of the line of work we do but you couldn't be more wrong. We actually met at a random school in Fairfax, Indiana purely by chance. We were astounded to find out that we each had two overbearing protective brothers and that sadly we had all lost our mothers at young ages. We even made up codes when we were younger so we wouldn't get confused since we each had a Sam and Dean. Kate and I were the little sisters, the babies of our families while Sadie and Becca were both twins though at the opposite end of the spectrum. Sadie had a younger brother while Becca had an older one. Kate and I used to feel left out and would joke that we were sisters. As hard as it was to bring up the past it brought us closer than I ever thought was possible.

Then the day came when it was time to move to another school. I remember it like it was yesterday. Becca and I doing everything we could to make sure no tears were seen escaping our eyes as we said goodbye and Kate tightly hugging Sadie making us each promise to keep in touch. It worked for awhile, the endless phone calls and when we got the chance the random letter or picture but the years passed and we started going our own ways.

Every year, that was the agreement we had come up with. Every year we would find a motel in the middle of nowhere that was in walking distance to a bar. No brothers were allowed and no excuses were to be made on why you couldn't show up. It worked well for awhile until everything seemed to go downhill and fast.

Our families fought, a lot, and though not with each other it put a strain on our relationships. This was the first time in three years we vowed to make no excuses and were actually going to meet up. After talking to each of them I felt a pang of guilt deep inside that I was pulling them away from their lives but it was time. Time to see their faces, drink each other under the table and laugh until our sides hurt. In all reality I just wanted one more weekend with them before I had to say goodbye. I've had many fears in life; the dark when I was younger, rats and their disgustingly long tails and even a few of the demons we had hunted but I never thought I'd be afraid of time.

I pulled into the motel parking lot and cut the engine, remembering to lock the doors, I shoved the keys and my phone into my pocket before jogging across the street to the bar. My excitement to see my old friends out weighed the nervous feeling of telling them my secret. I yanked the door open and quickly scanned the crowd half expecting to hear Becca's boisterous laugh or see Sadie hitting on a guy. I almost turned to walk back out when someone called out to me.

"Leah!"

I turned to see Kate sitting in the corner her smile not reaching her eyes that were normally full of life as she waved me over to the table Sadie and her had claimed. We said our hellos and gave each other hugs, joking how it was probably best we got that over with before Becca showed up. She wasn't exactly the type of person who liked to be hugged though that hadn't stopped us in the past from squeezing her.

"Have you been waiting long?" I asked as I took a seat in the corner and Sadie poured me a beer from the pitcher they had ordered.

"About fifteen minutes," she shrugged as she topped off her and Kate's glasses as well. "Ask about the clunker Kate showed up in."

I looked over and raised an eyebrow at her surprised she hadn't taken the bus like years prior. She shook her head as if to wave the comment off. "We've been staying at Bobby's the trunk was the only thing running. What was I supposed to do take Dean's car?"

"There's nothing wrong with that," I mumbled taking a sip of my beer silently wondering how long it would be until the real drinking started.

Kate and Sadie shared a look before turning to me, Sadie smacking me in the arm, "You stole Dean's car?!"

"Borrowed!" I corrected as Kate hung her mouth open in shock. "I _borrowed_ the Impala with full intent on returning it after this weekend."

"Where the hell is Becca?" Sadie questioned as she checked the time on her cell phone. "I swear that girl is going to be late for her own funeral."

As if on cue she came bounding through the door looking like she was ready to murder someone as she strode over to our table and plopped down in one of the chairs. "Do you know what the overgrown ape just did?!"

"Well, hello Becca, it's so nice to see you. Me? I'm doing great. Thanks for asking," Sadie sarcastically replied with a smirk as she filled Becca's empty glass.

Becca grabbed the glass took a big swig and nearly slammed it back down on the table but before she could say anything her phone started ringing making Sadie jump about a foot in the air.

"Jesus, Bec," Sadie put her hand over her heart, "Can't you have that on a normal ring tone or some random song like Leah does? That's as bad as the one Sam has!"

"What?!" Becca snapped as she answered her phone. "No, Dean you can not come join the party…because you're a Neanderthal!"

"I see I wasn't the only one who had a hard time getting away," I whispered to Kate who just gave me a half smile and went back to playing with the condensation on the outside of her glass.

"Because you aren't going to scare off the only estrogen I know!" Becca yelled before slamming her phone on the table though her little outburst had the table next to us giving her funny looks.

"Hey, buddy? Got a problem with estrogen?" I asked as he stared at Becca before allowing his eyes to slowly move over to meet mine. When he didn't answer I went to get up, "I asked you a question."

I heard Sadie let out a loud sigh before grabbing my arm and pushing me back into my chair, "let it go, Le."

"Yeah, let it go, _princess_," the man chuckled and I watched as Sadie's calm face melt away.

"Alright, mister," she spun around the venom literally dripping off each word. "I did you a favor because if I let Leah continue you would have been walking out of here with three teeth instead of the five you have now but now you get to deal with me."

The man laughed with his friends as he crossed his arms ready to say something when the bartender made his way over to where we were.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked looking between the man and Sadie before looking over to me a smile forming on his lips. "Leah?" My head shot up at the sound of my name but his face didn't look familiar at all. "My God, it is you! What are the odds?"

"Uh…" I stuttered for a minute until Becca gave me a hard kick under the table to say something, anything. "About a million in one," I replied giving an incredulous look over to Kate and Becca to let them know I had no idea who this person was.

"I just can't believe you are here! It's been what? Five years? Time sure does fly," he smiled and turned to the guys that were giving us a hard time. "Sorry fellas, time to go."

"You're kicking us out?" the man growled.

"Yup," the bartender held his grown.

"Pull your shirt down," Becca leaned over Kate to whisper to me.

"What?" I looked at her like she had six heads.

"Just do it before I do!" She threw a balled up napkin in my direction.

It was surprising to see how far she had come after that horrible night. We had never been so worried about her, the spice she normally had was gone and she seemed almost too cautious for awhile. But I knew that even talking about putting herself out there was a big step for her so instead of letting her do something she would regret I tugged at the bottom of my shirt until you could see the line of my cleavage easier. I got a thumbs up from Becca as Kate sat back in her chair waiting to see what would unfold.

The bartender got not only the guy who had made the comments but his whole group of friends to leave the bar. He came back over to the table with a tray of shots. "Drinks are on the house, anything you want," he gave me a wink before heading back behind the bar to take care of a waiting customer.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Sadie questioned as we each grabbed a shot.

"No!" I defended myself moving so that I could sit with one leg underneath me but all three of them just stared at me. "I don't think I did. I don't know!"

Becca and Sadie laughed but again Kate barely let a smile pass her lips.

"To free drinks," Becca started holding her shot glass up.

"To fighting evil," Sadie joined in.

"To being together again," Kate added softly.

"To us," I nodded, each of us clinking our glasses together before letting the burning liquid slide down our throats.

"Alright, so I need to know," Sadie set her empty glass on the table and motioned to Becca's right arm that was in a cast. "Did you try chewing gum and walking at the same time?"

"Yeah," I teased, "Didn't we agree that would be too dangerous for you?"

"What can I say? Poltergeists can be a real pain in the ass," Becca replied grabbing one of the straws off the table and trying to shove it down her cast to try and get an itch.

"You shouldn't do that," Kate told her so quietly I almost didn't hear her from the seat right next to mine.

"Yeah, yeah," Becca shoved the straw so far in I almost though she was going to lose it in there. "You sound like my brothers."

Sadie reached over and took the straw away from her and placing it on the other side of the table out of her grasp. Becca stuck her tongue out at her before motioning to the bartender for another round.

We drank and chatted for hours about everything and nothing. Becca was still trying to convince us that 'Shook Me All Night Long' by AC/DC was the best song ever. Sadie talked about the trouble they were having locating her father and how weird it was working with Sam again after so many years. But it was Kate that I kept my eye on as she nodded along with the conversation, adding a word here or there but staying quiet for the most part. When she was happy she couldn't stop talking but when she was sad she wouldn't say a word.

Turned out the bartenders name was Josh and he was kind enough to let us stay after hours so we could continue catching up with each other. Between the four of us we polished off a bottle of whiskey, three pints of beer and at some point had switched to scotch.

"But…" Becca giggled barely holding on to her glass as she swung her arm around as she talked, "the best part was when Dean got so mad I thought he was having a canary."

"Coronary," I corrected her with a laugh.

"Yeah, canary," she nodded causing Sadie to start laughing as well.

"Coronary, Bec, he didn't have a bird!"

When Kate barely even registered what we were talking about I'd had enough and cut off our fun times to help our girl. "Kate," I started really unsure of what to say but my tone of voice gave me away.

"I'm fine," she answered automatically but none of us let her off the hook that easily. "Guys, come on, pour another round. I don't want to talk about it."

"I didn't want to talk about it either," I rolled my sleeve up and showed her the scars on my arm, "I was angry for him leaving me in this world without him. It's just us, Kate, you can talk to us."

She was quiet and for a minute I didn't think she was going to say anything as she sat there staring into her empty glass until she spoke up. "It's…it's just all the stuff you don't think about until it's too late, you know? Like now he'll never be able to walk me down the aisle. The fucking aisle. I never even thought I would want to get married until I realized he wouldn't be able to walk me down the aisle." She stopped a minute to try and collect herself before turning to me with tear streaked cheeks, "it gets better, right? The happiness comes back?"

"Oh, Kate," I sighed not able to tell her that I still hadn't found my happiness. "You'll get there."

"After…_that_ night," Becca spoke up, "It took a lot for me to even walk out of the motel room but Dean helped me. I don't know how but he built my confidence back up. He fixed me."

"And, we're here to do the same for you," Sadie smiled warmly.

"We really are one big dysfunctional family aren't we?" Kate asked with the biggest smile I had seen on her face all night.

"Who you calling dysfunctional?" Becca questioned as she attempted to pour more scotch into our glasses though most ended up on the table.

"So, now that you've brought up walking down the aisle…think any of you will ever get married?" I asked as I tried to help Becca with the drinks so we wouldn't end up swimming in them.

"I don't know," Sadie admitted taking a long sip of her drink before rolling the glass back and forth between her hands. "I guess one day, if the right guy came along and we were in love, real love, I might consider it but there's always going to be evil in the world."

Kate nodded her head sadly in agreement, "Maybe if you asked me back in high school my answer would have been different but I agree with Sade. Especially now after everything that has happened I wouldn't be able to leave Sam and Dean. They are both just so…broken right now."

"Becca?" Sadie questioned and she vigorously shook her head in the negative. "Yeah, we'd have to find someone who could handle you."

She rolled her eyes before looking over to me, "Well we all know Leah never wants to get married she just wants the rock."

"Absolutely," I agreed with a smile. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"Next year, we need to pick somewhere exotic to go to," Kate laughed as she threw her head back to take her shot.

"Florida?" Becca suggested.

"I was thinking more like a cruise," Kate replied.

"I can imagine it now," Sadie looked off into the distance as if she was watching it all in her head. "A week with no brothers, no hunting just drinks with little umbrellas and pool boys."

Watching the three of them talk about plans for next year brought a sad smile to my face as I sat back in my chair. I couldn't bring myself to tell them about the deal I had made but I realized they would be alright without me. Sadie would take care of them; make sure they followed whatever dreams they had. Becca would be there to make them smile when times got dark; reminding them that even a night in a bar with your friends could be an adventure. Kate would find her happiness again, there was no doubt in my mind, and she would find it and share it with others.

As I sat back taking in the scene in front of me as Sadie snatched Becca's phone off the table as Dean called again to check on her and tossed it to Kate who got up and ran around the bar. It was a game of monkey in the middle full of laughter and it was in that moment I realized I wouldn't just be leaving behind two brothers but three sisters as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own anything having to do with Supernatural or The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants only Leah belongs to me.**

**Sadie- belongs to SPNxBookworm**

**Kate- belongs to Jenmm31**

**Becca- belongs to ispiltthemilk**

**Chapter 2? But this was only supposed to be a one shot. Story of my life ;) I've decided after a unanimous decision to keep going with this. The updates will be probably be far and few between but if you want more from this story you have to urge my girls to write more of their own stories so I have more to go off of ;)**

**The song at the end is by Gloria Gaynor and I tried to give each girl the part that fit their character the best.**

**This was supposed to be up over a week ago but I've rewritten it about 7 times trying to make sure everyone stays in character so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

It was close to four in the morning before we all stumbled back across the street and into our motel rooms. In the past we had each gotten our own room wanting to feel free even if it was even for a weekend but the motel we chose had been running low on rooms so Becca and Kate bunked together while Sadie and I shared a room. Becca and I had offered to share but Sadie quickly reminded us of what happened in Okalahoma. I swear, you kicked out of a motel one time and they never let it go.

Sadie quickly passed out on one of the beds still fully dressed as I went around the room lining the windows and door with salt. That was really the last thing we needed on a weekend like this. I pulled her shoes off and slipped into my own bed pleasantly surprised how comfortable it was and easily fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up it was almost dinner time and I saw Sadie's bed empty. I pushed myself into a sitting position and waited for the room to stop spinning before getting up to check the bathroom. The door was closed and light was on but I didn't hear anything on the other side.

"Sade," I groaned my own voice being too loud for me as I knocked on the bathroom door. "You alright in there?" When I didn't get an answer right away the worry started to build up inside of me as I ignored my hangover and banged harder on the door. "Sadie?!"

"What?" she snapped whipping the door open with such force I would have thought it was going to come off the hinges and I couldn't help but jump in surprise.

"Everything alright?" I asked looking around her to peek into the bathroom.

"Fine," she answered automatically, almost too quickly and it sent up red flags.

"What's going on?" I questioned rubbing a hand over my face to wake myself up. I couldn't believe how tired I still was even after sleeping all day but when we got together as a group we partied and partied hard. It was probably the one time a year I could drink Dean under the table.

"Nothing!" she shouted snatching her keys off the table and heading for the door, "Leave it alone, Leah!"

"Sadie, I…" my words were cut off as the door to our room was slammed.

I stood in shock as I stared at the back of the motel room door completely confused on what the hell just happened. I hadn't been up long enough yet to piss anyone off. Had I manage to say something in my sleep? Figuring she could use some time to cool off I grabbed my duffle and slipped into the shower letting the hot water wash away the stench of scotch that seemed to be infused in my skin. Once I was dressed and feeling more human again I left the room in search of my other two amigos.

After knocking on their door for five minutes with no answer I groaned as I leaned down and picked the lock only to find their room empty. Had I really slept past all of them? I dug my cell out of my pocket and deleted the missed calls I had received from Sam and Dean before dialing Kate's number.

"Hello?" she answered after the second ring.

"Where the hell are you guys?" I couldn't help the way it came out and instantly regretted it. Kate was one of the sweetest, no _the_ sweetest, person I knew and she didn't deserve for me to snap at her. "Sorry, just got out of the shower and everyone was gone."

"Well, it's about time you joined the land of the living," I heard Kate laugh and speak louder into the phone as whoever was driving turned the music up. "We're grabbing a few…necessities…for tonight."

"Necessities?" I questioned a little worried on what that meant knowing full well that Becca and I might have played a few pranks over the years and maybe our karma was catching up with us.

"Yeah, we'll be back soon."

"Alright," I sighed still thinking about what they could possibly be picking up. "Hey, Kate, how's Sadie?"

"Uh, fine, why?" she questioned clearly confused by my concern. "If anyone needs worrying about it's Becca…I think she's still drunk."

"That makes two of us," I laughed as we said goodbye and ended the call.

Twenty minutes later true to her word they came walking through the motel room door with a couple of brown paper bags. I flipped the television off and just watched as they set a couple bottles of liquor on the table along with piles of junk food and few other things. It never ceased to amaze me how they brought life to any room by just walking in.

"Look what we got," Becca started, walking over to show me whatever was in her hand but somehow managed to trip over the end of the comforter. Whatever she had in her hand went flying as she fell face first at my feet. "Ow."

"Well, hello," I laughed looking down as she grunted and picked herself off the floor.

"Are you alright?" Kate questioned though I didn't miss the small smile on her face as well.

"Who put that there!?" Becca complained straightening out her shirt as she walked to pick up what she had dropped. "I mean seriously someone could break their freaking neck!"

"Only you," Sadie laughed opening the plastic cups they had bought to hold our drinks.

Kate rolled her eyes and went to help Becca pick up the bag of candy that had been in her hand that not only went flying but sent little pieces everywhere. While Becca was still mumbling obscenities under her breath I made my way over to the table to help myself to some crackers.

"I'm sorry about before," Sadie muttered so quietly I wasn't sure she said anything at all.

"It's fine," I brushed it off and helped her start putting our goodies into plastic bowls.

She glanced over to Becca and Kate making sure they couldn't hear our conversation before she continued. "No, it's not. You didn't do anything I shouldn't have been so mad at you."

"Maybe, sometimes, it's easier to be mad at the people you trust because you know they'll always love you, no matter what."

"Maybe," Sadie shrugged.

I wanted to press the subject more but knowing Sadie she wouldn't tell me unless she was ready to so all I could do was accept the fact that if she was in real trouble she would tell us.

"GO AWAY!" Becca shouted suddenly making Sadie jump about a foot in the air. We looked over in time to see her toss her phone across the room. "The freaking overgrown hairless smelly poop-headed ape!"

"Poop-headed? That's the best you could come up with? What did Dean do now?" Kate asked bringing the candy back to the table and pouring us some drinks.

"He won't leave me alone!...and yeah…poop-headed. I think I'm hung over," Becca pouted throwing herself down on one of the beds.

I smirked handing her a cup, "Well you can't get a hangover if you're still drunk."

We all joined Becca on the bed, talking and drinking for hours. Our laughter filling the room and the sadness I had in my heart. It was then I realized that being happy wasn't having everything in your life be perfect. Maybe it was about stringing together all the little things. Like the way Sadie would have a heart attack every time there was a sudden loud noise but she still was one of the fiercest hunters I knew. Or the way Becca would without a doubt find the only stick on the ground to trip over but she'd never let it ruin a good time. Or the way Kate was dying inside over the death of her father but being all together again she was enjoying herself nonetheless.

"Never have I ever!" Becca declared as she sat up a little straighter on the bed as I leaned against the headboard.

"What's that?" Kate questioned.

"A quick way for Leah and Becca to get even more drunk," Sadie replied nudging me with her knee.

Kate looked over to Becca and me waiting for us to explain. While Becca was too concerned with the little pull on the bed I tried to clarify. "It's a drinking game. Basically, someone starts by saying 'Never have I ever'…and then they say something they have never done. If you have done it you drink, if you haven't you don't. You can also 'lie' and say never have I ever and then drink or at least that's the rules I play with."

"Oh ok," Kate nodded as she bit her bottom lip and looked up thinking of something to say. "I'll go first, never have I ever…smoked."

Sadie and Kate sat there with their drinks in hand while Becca and I both took a drink.

"Really?! Are you kidding me?!" Sadie about screeched.

"Like once!" Becca immediately went on the defense. "I thought Sam was going to have a cow! He was all like, 'Do you know what this will do to you?' and 'if dad, or worse, Dean caught you what would you do?' and then I got this twenty minute lecture on it complete with pictures. Our lives are on the line enough I'm not about to end it sooner than necessary."

"Leah?" Kate questioned.

"I kind of liked it," I shrugged and watched as all three of them looked at me in disgust. "Well, I don't do it anymore!"

"Good," Sadie declared and if I didn't know better she was about to give me the same lecture Sam had given Becca.

"And Dean might have threatened to tell the whole school I had an S.T.D. if I didn't stop," I confessed and the three of them busted out laughing.

"You're right this is a fun game," Kate used the back of her hand to wipe a tear that had escaped from laughing so hard.

"Alright, my turn," Sadie scrunched her forehead in thought. "Never have I ever skipped school."

Becca, Kate and I all took a drink while Sadie sat there with her drink in hand.

"Oh that's bullshit," I declared. "You've skipped school before!"

"No I haven't!" Sadie argued.

"What about when Dean or your dad needed help on a hunt?" Becca challenged.

"That's different! I've never skipped just to have fun like you three! I cared about my education!"

"I cared too, that's why I graduated a year early," I added.

Kate just shook her head, "You graduated early because you hated school."

"Same difference," I mumbled. "Fine, never have I ever been interested in any sport." I sat there with my drink in hand while I watched the other three take a sip. Sports reminded me of gym class. Enough said. "What sports?" I questioned surprised that after all these years we were still learning new things about each other.

"Soccer," Kate was the first the answer and I watched as she seemed to be pulled back to a happier time in her life. "I used to watch Sam play."

"Aww," Becca mocked before sticking her finger in her mouth, "gag."

"Be nice," Sadie smacked her knee. "What sport are you interested in?"

"Walking in a straight line," I teased earning myself a playful shove that almost sent me flying off the bed.

"Football," Becca replied with a slight nod as if it was going to be the end of the discussion.

"Like on Thanksgiving?" Kate asked just as shocked as the rest of us that Becca was interested in any sport at all.

"Like the whole season," she surprisingly expanded on her answer. "The Packers were doing great this year on offense but their defense was horrible! They couldn't stop a play if the other team had their hands tied behind their backs. And then there was this time that…"

"You lost me at Packers," I cut off her little rant and not a second too soon or we would have heard about all the touchdowns they didn't make either.

"Sadie," Kate prompted. "Let me guess, speed reading."

"That's a sport? I guess there really is something for everyone. Speed reading, huh? Are you timed? Do you have to remember what you read? Is it like whole books or just chapters?" Becca rambled trying to wrap her head about the idea of it.

"Shh," I patted her shoulder and shook my head. "Kate was joking. Have another drink."

Becca just shrugged and finished the contents of her cup before getting up and refilling all our glasses.

"Well if you must know, melee," Sadie finally answered.

"I'm not falling for that again," Becca argued sitting back down next to me.

Kate let out a long breath, "It's like wresting or martial arts. She's good too. Sam and Dean haven't beaten her."

Sadie smiled proudly as I shared a look with Becca. "Whole new level of tough? Please, they are lying to protect her feelings. No one is that good. No offense."

"Le, I could lay you out without breaking a sweat," Sadie stated. "No offense." Well challenge accepted in my book. I got off the bed and was about to hand my cup over to Becca to hold but thought otherwise and set it one the table instead. Sadie handed her cup to Kate and got off the bed as well. "You sure about this?"

"Hell yeah," I nodded. How hard was this going to be?

I angled my feet and readied myself for her attack. The next thing I knew I was face down on the ground with her holding both arms behind my back. I can't even tell you what she did or what happened. If I didn't know better, which I did, I would have thought she wasn't human.

"Any more questions?" Sadie chuckled and I was ready to growl at her and the other two for laughing but she pulled me to my feet and gave me a candy as a piece offering. She knew me too well.

"Never have I ever cut Sam or Dean's hair when I wasn't supposed to," Becca continued with the game trying to spare me anymore embarrassment.

All four of us drank and then laughed at our memories.

"Details!" I demanded wanting to hear about the little devils my friends were. Some how it made me so proud.

"Sam's as a prank," Sadie started. "Do I have to say anymore? That boy looked like a mop."

"Dean's," Becca answered. "The Neanderthal wouldn't let up. Ever chance he got he told me how much Sam and I looked alike, all I had to do was cut my hair short. So I cut his instead. Now that I think of it I probably shouldn't have done it while he was driving. Let's just say we hit a bump, I took off more than planned and almost cut myself in the process."

"Kate?" I questioned surprised that my sweetheart had it in her.

"Dean's," she admitted with a sly smile. "He was asleep and Sam was the lookout as I cut a few chunks off. I had to help Sam get him back for the Nair incident. Poor Sammy had bald spots for weeks."

"Sam's," I started remembering my own prank. "It helps when you have the same hair color. I had gone to get a trim earlier that day and asked the beautician if I could keep the clippings. She of course thought I was insane but gave them to me anyways. That night I snipped a little from his bangs and sprinkled my hair on his pillow around his head. The next morning you could have heard him screaming from two towns over. I thought Dean was going to pass out he was laughing so hard."

We spent the next hour reminiscing and taking pictures with the disposable camera they had picked up when they were out. We took probably one nice picture of the four of us all scrunched together on the bed trying to make sure we would be seen but the rest were comical. The drinking continued and as the alcohol started taking its toll on us the pictures got even better. At one point Becca had the shower curtain around her shoulders claiming she was the queen of Wisconsin. Sadie managed to pin me to the ground again though this time she sat on my back so Becca could take a picture. Kate tried to pose like a ballerina on the tips of her toes but ended up falling over. She tried to grab onto Becca to stop herself but got caught up in the shower curtain. Sadie quickly snapped a picture of the two of them lost in the sea of plastic. There was even one point that Becca actually got a pen stuck in her cast, and after taking a picture, we tried everything we could to get it out but I had to end up using the pliers Dean kept in the trunk.

"We've waited too long to do this," Kate laughed as Becca rearranged the curtain and started looking for something to wear as a crown.

"Agreed," Sadie nodded. "I mean if Leah never called who knows when we would have gotten together again."

And there it was. Sadie didn't know she had done anything wrong but I suddenly wasn't feeling the alcohol as much as I had been.

"Le said it was Kate's idea," Becca sobered up a little at the new revelation.

"No, I thought it was Sadie's," Kate shook her head.

"Doesn't really matter, right? I mean we're here having a fun time who cares whose idea it was," I rambled trying to get back to a happier topic of discussion.

The three of them all shared looks of confusion as if they were trying to fit puzzle pieces together before joining me back on the bed the shower curtain suddenly forgotten on the floor.

"Is there a reason you wanted us to all get together? Is something going on?" Kate asked becoming completely serious.

"You're dying, aren't you?" Becca questioned and I tried to make sure my face didn't falter though I'm pretty sure Sadie picked up on it. "See Sam was right smoking is no good for you! You probably have like lung cancer now and are going to lose all your hair. You do look a little pale," she poked the side of my face. "And you're cheek feels funny."

I forgot how much more hyper Becca was when she was drunk and under different circumstances I would have laughed at her ramblings. "No, I don't have cancer."

"Oh, good," Becca sighed in relief.

"But," Sadie pressed. "There is a but, isn't there? You said you don't have cancer, you didn't say you weren't dying."

Kate grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I didn't want to talk last night, remember? But you helped me, you all did, now let us do the same for you."

"We'll do whatever we can to make it right," Sadie assured, just as good natured as always.

"It's not that easy," I let out a long breath. It was now or never and though the latter seemed more appealing I owed them an explanation at the least. "I wanted to get together to have one more hurrah before…before my year is up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate questioned removing her hand from mine so quickly you would have thought I literally burned her.

"It's a long story but in short, Sam died and I made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring him back. I have a little less than a year before I'm hell's new chew toy," I answered with a pathetic laugh at the absurdity of it all and waited for the information to sink in.

Each of them had a different expression on their face. Kate looked betrayed and I couldn't blame her. She needed us, all of us, now more than ever. She had just lost her father and instead of comforting her I had just told her I was leaving her too, even if it wasn't by choice. Sadie looked a mix between heartbroken and protective, like she wanted to go hunt down the demon herself. Then there was Becca, who for once in our lives, had a no expression whatsoever and I had no idea what the hell she was thinking or feeling.

It was silent in our room for a few moments and when we realized that Becca wouldn't be trying to make us smile like she always did Kate spoke up.

"I won't say goodbye."

"Me either," Sadie cried silent tears and cleared her throat to try and get them to stop.

It wasn't until I studied Becca's face that I saw them. For the first time in years Becca had tears running down her cheeks. Telling my brothers was nothing compared to the way my heart crumbled at the sight of my normally strong friends, sisters, crying because of me.

"You know," I started hoping to stop the cry fest and get back to our fun filled weekend. "A very smart girl once told me to live fast and take chances because you only live once." Becca finally met my eyes for the first time. "What I did was wrong. But it was worth it."

"What are we supposed to do?" Becca asked softly.

"Well, while Sadie was hitting on Josh last night he mentioned something about karaoke at the bar tonight," I replied with a wicked smile knowing Sadie and Becca would be game and it would be Kate we would need to convince.

"You can't just drop a bomb like that on us and expect us to pick up where we left off!" Kate protested.

"You're right," I nodded, "but would it be too selfish of me to ask to do it anyway? I want to have a few more hours of laughter with my friends."

"Then, karaoke it is," Sadie stood up, determined to fulfill my wish.

We walked across the street hand in hand and I tried not to laugh to myself as Becca kept trying to let go. All we had to do was light a candle and Dean would have been right about this weekend.

We listened to a few people botch their songs and was even pleasantly surprised that a biker had a voice that was smooth as silk. After much persuasion and a large drink Kate finally agreed to do a song with us. The only catch was that the DJ got to pick what song we sang. As soon as the words came up on the screen my stomach dropped but I gave a reassuring smile to my girls as we started each taking a verse.

"At first, I was afraid I was petrified. Kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side," Sadie started. "But then I spent so many nights thinking, how you did me wrong and I grew strong and I learned how to get along."

Becca stepped up to the microphone ready to go, "And so you're back from outer space I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face. I should have changed that stupid lock. I should have made you leave your key. If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me."

I had to nudge Kate a little but she stepped forward, "Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now. 'Cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me with goodbye? Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?"

"Oh, no, not I, I will survive. Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give. And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey," We all joined in and sang the chorus with as much enthusiasm as we could muster up.

Kate returned the favor and made sure I couldn't step back when it was time for my verse. "It took all the strength I had not to fall apart. Kept trying to mend the pieces of my broken heart. And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself. I used to cry but now I hold my head up high."

We finished the song together and got an overwhelming round of applause at the end. It was great a feeling seeing the three of them laughing again and forgetting even if it was just for awhile.

The next morning our goodbyes were more emotional than usual. I even received a quick hug from Becca before Sadie gave me the disposable camera so I could get the pictures developed. We all agreed that no matter what was going on we would meet up one more time in the next couple of months and that this wasn't goodbye that this was just see you later.

I, however, wasn't so sure. They each had their own problems to deal with and I wanted to make sure that came first. I carefully stuck the camera in Kate's bag without being noticed. She needed the memories more than I did and as I drove down the road about to get on the highway I popped in Dean's AC/DC tape. 'Shook me all night long' blared from the speakers and through my tears I smiled.

They would survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I don't own anything having to do with Supernatural or The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants only Leah belongs to me.**

**Sadie- belongs to SPNxBookworm**

**Kate- belongs to Jenmm31**

**Becca- belongs to ispiltthemilk**

**Alright, here's the next installment of the sisterhood. This will probably be the last one for awhile and that is totally my fault because the next chapter will be **_**after**_** Leah comes back from hell and well in my story she hasn't gone yet. I'll do my best to make sure the wait isn't forever BUT I did add in a flashback and this is the longest chapter so far so hopefully that makes it up to you all. And, it can't all be drinking and fun times, right? How about a case?**

**I know I jump around a bit but hopefully it's not too confusing I was anxious to get to the good parts ;)**

**The two songs used are the theme song from **_**Friends**_** and the theme song from **_**Golden Girls**_**.**

Chapter 3

_I'll be there for you. When the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you. Like I've been there before. I'll be there for you. 'Cause you're there for me too._

Ignore.

_I'll be there for you. When the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you. Like I've been there before. I'll be there for you. 'Cause you're there for me too._

Ignore.

_I'll be there for you. When the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you. Like I've been there before. I'll be there for you. 'Cause you're there for me too._

"If you don't answer you're damn phone I'm going to throw it out the friggin' window!" Dean snarled.

"I can't," I sighed as it started ringing for the fourteenth time and again I hit ignore. It was the ring tone I had assigned Sadie years ago but what was I suppose to say? Each of the girls had their own ring tone set in my phone simply for the fact that I loved music and easily got bored.

Sam shifted in the front seat a little so he could look back at me with those sad eyes. "You told them."

It wasn't a question, more of a statement, but my answer was my phone ringing again. Telling my brothers was hard, thinking about it every day was even harder, but the past two hours had been excruciatingly difficult. I just couldn't bring myself to answer the phone and what, put on another fake smile?

"Can't you put it on vibrate or something?" Dean asked with less anger behind it this time.

_Thank you for being a friend. Traveled down the road and back again. Your heart is true, you're a pal and a confidant._

"Kate?" I answered my phone quickly. Dean and Sam looked at me like I was nine shades of crazy. I had just ignored calls from Sadie for the past two hours, Kate calls once and I answer. But what they didn't understand was that Sadie would want to talk about ways out of my deal, trying anyway she could to save me. While Kate wasn't happy about it either, I knew she wouldn't hound me with it and after just having lost her father I had been worried about her.

"Hey," her voice came across the line so quiet I had to reach into the front seat and turn the music completely off so I could hear her.

"Kate? Everything alright?" The dread was building inside of me an alarming rate. I had never heard her sound so…off? I didn't even have the right word for it.

"No," she answered and my heart started beating hard against my chest. "It's Becca." The second the words left her mouth I became furious with myself for ignoring Sadie's calls. Something had happened and I wasn't there. I had been ignoring her for selfish reasons. "Leah, there was an accident."

"What happened?" I could barely get the words out past the lump that was forming in my throat.

Dean and Sam shared a look of concern before Dean pulled the car off to the side of the road, both of them turning in their seat as I tried to avoid their questioning looks.

"I don't have the whole story all I know is that she was out driving, a supply run I think, and she hit a moose. Sadie and I are on our way to the hospital now." _Damn it, Becca_, I cursed silently. I had already said my goodbyes, I didn't plan on seeing them again after my confession and this was messing everything up. "Le? You there?"

I tried to suppress a groan as I wiped a hand over my face. "Yeah, what hospital?"

**X-X-X**

Dean had pulled into the next rest area on the highway and found a reasonable car to take. Sam kept a look out while Dean broke into it. I slipped into the front seat and it took me a couple of times to get the car hotwired with my shaking hands. He offered to take me himself but I promised I would be alright and would be back as soon as possible. He gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and Sam gave me a sad smile before I sped away.

My mind was on overdrive as the scenery flew past me in a blur. I was cursing out Becca for getting hurt and not just for the obvious reason of wanting no harm to come to her. One of these days she was going to end up in real trouble, if she hadn't already, and I worried Kate would go off the deep end. She was still trying to cope with the loss of her father and the loss of her best friend, our best friend, would crush her. I found my mind wandering to places it shouldn't but it did anyways. If she was in real trouble, life or death trouble, would I be able to shorten my deal? They could take me here and now as long as she lived. My fate was sealed; hers didn't have to be.

By the time I had made it to the hospital parking lot my stomach was in knots. I wasn't sure how bad she was going to be. Was she even awake? She could have been in a full body cast for all I knew or even…no. I wasn't going to go down that road until I had to.

I got out of the car and took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. I pulled out my phone and dialed Kate's number to let her know I arrived and so she could tell me what room Becca was in. I was barely paying attention as my legs numbly walked towards the entrance.

"'Bout time you showed up, I could have been dead, you know." I whipped my head up and saw Becca standing between Kate and Sadie with a bandage over her one eyebrow and her already broken arm in a sling. "What did you go mute all of a sudden?"

I snapped out of my shock and a smile broke out across my face, "You're alright? Wait, they let you out already?" I watched as Kate and Sadie shared a look as Becca just shrugged. "What's going on?" I questioned feeling left out of something. Still silence. "You checked yourself out?!"

"Yes she did," Sadie answered quickly. "I tried to get her to stay but you know how stubborn she can be."

"Hey!" Becca protested with a scowl set on her face.

"Come on, let's get something to eat I'm starving," Sadie changed the subject and I followed them to the car they had used.

Relief had flooded through me. Becca was a little worse for the wear but she was going to be alright. I carefully threw my arm around her shoulders as we followed the other two girls. If looks could kill I would be dead and buried. I knew she didn't like to be touched but I thought I was going to lose her and she would just have to get over it.

"Grr," she growled pulling away from me making the other two girls turn around to see what was going on.

"What the hell was that?" Kate questioned looking between the two of us.

Becca tried to cross her arms the best she could while being in a cast and a sling but when she couldn't get it to work it only pissed her off more and she stomped her foot like a little kid. I, however, was finding it hard to breath I was laughing so hard that no noise was coming out and I'm sure I looked like a retarded seal.

"Was…was…that supposed to be scary?" I finally managed to get out and had to hold onto Sadie's arm so I wouldn't fall over.

Sadie held me up and did her best not to laugh at Becca also but it wasn't working out so well. "You sounded like a kitten."

"I'm ferocious!" Becca declared before trying to growl menacingly again. "Grr!"

"Alright, you ferocious kitten," Kate chuckled a little as she nodded to the car Sadie and her had showed up in. "Let's go."

The scowl never left Becca's face as she followed Kate and slammed the door behind her as she got into the passenger seat of the car. Sadie and I just looked at each other and the laughter started all over again.

**X-X-X**

The town was about as big as a placemat. To be honest, I was surprised it even had a hospital at all. We found the only diner there was, it was either that or a hot dog stand that was on the corner of the street. We talked and laughed some more as the day went on and it was just like old times. Then I remembered I would have to leave.

Every time the four of us got together it was always hard to say goodbye but there was always going to be a next time; a new memory just waiting for us. Now I had to say goodbye all over again and I made a silent promise to myself that in the morning I would find a car and head back to Sam and Dean.

"…And now he is all like _'Becca, you don't get to drive the Impala'_ and I'm all like _'Yes, I do. I'm a good driver and you are just obsessed with the thing'_ and he gets all _'I'm not obsessed, you text and drive and will crash my baby'_. Like really? He never let's me drive so how would he know what I would do," Becca's rant brought me back to our conversation.

"Do you text and drive?" Sadie questioned as she stole a French fry from my plate and dipped it in her salad dressing.

Instead of swatting her hand away I reached over and stole the pickle they had given her with her sandwich.

"Stop signs and red lights don't count!" Becca defended as she munched on the wrap she had ordered. "There is so much lettuce on this thing even a rabbit would be like, damn." I shook my head as Becca was making faces at her wrap as she pulled out piece after piece of lettuce and placed it on her plate before rolling the tortilla back up like it had been personally made to piss her off. "Great," she sighed dramatically, "now there's nothing left."

"Here, you can have this," Kate handed over half of her panini and it wasn't until the attention was brought to her plate that I noticed she had only taken a couple bites out of the other half of her sandwich.

"Does it have lettuce?" Becca questioned lifting the top piece of bread and fully inspecting it before she decided it was alright to eat and took a big bite.

"You want the rest of my fries before Sadie takes them all?" I offered and moved out of the way just in time as the paper from her straw came sailing through the air towards me.

Kate shook her head and pushed what food was left on her plate around with her finger. "No, it's ok. I just ate a little while ago. I'm not really hungry."

"Kate, you…" Sadie started with a confused expression but was quickly cut off.

"So, where are we staying tonight?" Kate asked clearly trying to get the topic on something else, "doesn't look like this town has many options."

Sadie and I locked eyes, having a silent conversation. I gave a slight nod to let her know I had picked up on it too and that this was not going to go un-discussed but we would wait until later.

Sadie and I split the bill and the girls agreed that they would pick up breakfast in the morning. We walked around the small town a little, working off the food we had just stuffed our faces with, when all of a sudden Becca and Sadie stopped dead in their tracks. Of course I had been watching Kate, trying to figure out what was so different about her, so I didn't notice that they had stopped and I ran right into Sadie causing both of us to lose our balance.

"Get up, get up, GET UP!" Becca chanted frantically as she tried to pull Sadie to her feet with her good arm.

I thought Sadie would have been just as confused but she quickly grabbed Becca's hand and looked about ready to run. I sat on the ground and glanced over to Kate who held a hand out to pull me to my feet.

"They…they were there, you saw them! They were there, starting at us and then they weren't!" Becca rambled as he head whipped from an old house we had just walked past to Sadie and back again.

"You didn't see them?" Sadie questioned turning to Kate and I not bothering to hide the fear in her voice. "I haven't seen one of those in awhile, not that you ever really _want_ to see them but they were there…what the hell are they doing there?"

"That's it, I'm done. I'm not about to be eaten by ghost babies," Becca declared whipping out her cell phone and pressing a few buttons before putting it to her ear. "Come on, bitch tits, answer the phone," she mumbled as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Give me that," I sighed snatching the phone out of her hands and pressing the red button to end the call. I thought she was about to growl at me again as she lunged for her phone but I held it out behind me so that she couldn't reach it.

"Wait," Kate stepped between us with her back to me as she faced Becca. "Did you say ghost babies? As in plural…more than one?"

"Yeah," Sadie laughed nervously taking a few steps back as she kept her eyes glued to the window. "Because one isn't freaky enough."

I stared at the house, sure it was a little run down and it didn't look like anyone had lived there in years but I didn't see any movement in the windows.

"Let's go check it out," Kate strolled forward and I saw she had pulled out a gun from the small of her back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sadie grabbed her arm and basically dragged her back down this sidewalk. "We're not going in there!"

"Why?" Kate questioned pulling her arm out of Sadie's grasp. "This is kind of in our job description, isn't it?"

Before anyone got to answer I noticed Becca halfway down the street walking back the way we came.

"Bec, come on!" I called after her trying to hide the whine in tone.

**X-X-X**

Turns out we were right about one thing and that was that this pitiful excuse for a town only had one motel. After much persuasion we convinced Becca and Sadie to stay and went to get a couple rooms for the night but as it so happens since this was the only motel they only had one room available.

Kate opened the door with the key she had been given and we walked inside to see two queen beds and a small couch. I was so tired that I didn't care if I had to sleep in the bathtub, there would be nothing keeping me from a few hours of shut eye.

Becca sat on one of the beds crunching on a bag of peanuts she had bought from the vending machine on the way to our room. I sent a quick text to Dean letting him know everything was alright and I'd be back soon while Sadie grabbed the remote and tried to find something for us to watch. It wasn't until Becca offered some of her peanuts to Kate and she shook her head that I nudged Sadie with my knee.

"I was thinking of getting a few snacks from the vending machine, anyone want anything?" Sadie asked.

"Chocolate," I answered knowing where this was heading as Becca mumbled, "More peanuts."

"Kate, what do you want?" Sadie questioned pulling a few dollars out of her wallet.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she shrugged.

Again Sadie and I locked eyes but now it was my turn. I'm sure if I really tried I could have come up with a more tactful way to bring this up but to be honest I just wanted to get this over with and go to sleep.

"Are you ever going to eat?" I blurted out a little more harshly than I should have.

"What?" Kate questioned as she shifted on the bed.

"You've barely eaten all day," Sadie replied more gently than I had as she tried to give me some back up.

"What are you the food police?" Kate angrily got off the bed and I was shocked by her sudden outburst. "You sound like Sam, get off my case and go suck a blowfish!" She slammed the bathroom door behind her and the three of us sat there staring at the door all wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Aren't blowfish pointy? I mean wouldn't that cause a lot of pain?" Becca eventually questioned breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration as I took a pillow from one of the beds and lay on the floor.

This was not supposed to be happening. Kate was well who the hell knows what, Becca was all patched up from hitting a freaking moose and Sadie was trying to act like everything was alright when in reality everything had gone from bad to worse the second they saw those ghosts.

"Guess I get this bed," Becca shimmied her way down so her head was on the pillow.

Sadie came over to where I was laying, "Want a blanket?"

**X-X-X**

I yelped in pain as someone kicked me in the side before running out the door. Well, that wasn't the way I was used to be woken up. I sat up and stretched out my sore back from sleeping on the floor. God, I was twenty three and I felt eighty. I should have slept in the bathtub I'm sure it would have been more comfortable.

That's when I noticed the door of our motel room was wide open. No way something came in that door was locked with a dead bolt, chained and salted before we all passed out. Someone had to of gone out. I pushed myself to my feet and peered out the door to see Sadie sitting on the curb her head in her hands. When I turned to close the door behind me not wanting to wake the other two girls, I realized they were both behind me wondering what was going on.

"Sade?" I called out softly so we wouldn't scare her and I saw her wipe a tear away with the bottom of her hand. Kate and I sat on either side of her while Becca sat on the ground right in front of her trying to catch her line of sight. I remembered how short she had been the last time we had shared a room and started to put the pieces together in my head. "Nightmares?"

She nodded and wiped away another tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"Want to talk about it?" Kate pressed gently.

"I thought it was getting better," she admitted with a defeated look on her face. "I hadn't had one in awhile now, not after I told Sam and Dean what really happened all those years ago, but they came back tonight."

"Sadie, what happened?" Becca asked her voice matching her facial expression of pure concern. It always amazed me how carefree and vibrant she could be but when it came down to it she would always be there for you in a heart beat.

"You don't want to know the details," she started and I looped our arms together before resting my head on her shoulder, silently letting her know that I was right there with her. "But thirteen years ago I was captured by a Changeling, Kane," she stumbled over his name a little as if she could picture him standing right in front of her. "I watched my friend, Josh, get tortured in the most horrible ways before dad and Dean showed up. I just…I don't know…I guess seeing those kids today rattled something in me."

"We're not going to let anything happen to you," Kate promised with a smile and Becca nodded in agreement.

"Go on," Sadie motioned for the door. "Go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, Leah did," Becca stated and I threw daggers in her direction but she just stuck her tongue out at me. Ok, Becca, you get kicked and see if you don't make some kind of noise.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sadie apologized sincerely, "I forgot you were on the floor but seriously go back to bed you guys you all look beat."

"I think I'm going to sit out here for awhile," I said not moving my head from her shoulder.

The other two got the subtle hint that I wouldn't leave Sadie alone and they made their way back inside hopefully for a couple more hours of sleep.

"I'm still mad at you," Sadie rested her head on top of mine as we stared out into the dark of night.

"I know," I sighed.

And in fact I did. I knew she was still upset with me for making the deal in the first place; they all were but that's what we did. We all made each other laugh, we all annoyed each other and most importantly we all were always there for one another. Except for now, now they would make each other laugh and get on each other's nerves without me.

**X-X-X**

Morning came quicker than I would have liked and after a heated argument about whether or not we were going to leave it was decided that the four of us would look into the ghost babies before we left.

"You want to look into it, great," Becca huffed as she took her phone out of her back pocket. "But I'm calling Sasquatch to come pick me up."

"Look," I swiped her phone out of her hand again. "If we are checking into this then we are doing it together."

"I don't know who died and made you queen," Becca grumbled but nonetheless agreed to stay.

We paired off; Sadie and Kate went to the local police department to make a few inquiries while Becca and I made our way back to the house. We agreed to meet at the library afterwards and go from there. Of course, this was all decided while Becca was in the bathroom changing for the day.

Sadie handed me her shotgun and I double checked that it was loaded with salt rounds. If I had known I would have been working a case I would have brought supplies but the only thing I had on me was my .45 and that wouldn't exactly help me out with ghosts.

It wasn't until we were halfway down the street Becca got clued in to where we were heading.

"Oh, no, no, no," she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I need backup and you're all I have so put your big girl panties on and let's go," I stated with the same tone Dean had used on me one too many times.

"What do you expect me to do with this?" Becca held up her right arm as much as she could while it was still in the sling, her cast and fingers showing out the end.

I took a deep breath and handed her a flashlight, "Think you could handle this, cripple?"

"_Think you can handle this_," she mocked before adding in a defiant voice. "I'm not a cripple."

"Yet," I added softly. If there was even the smallest of holes in the ground Becca would undoubtedly find it and fall on her face.

As I walked up on the porch of the house I pulled out the shotgun I had tucked in my jacket and leaned it against the door as I knelt down to pick the lock. The door opened with a squeak and I walked in only stopping when I realized I was alone.

"Becca!" I loudly whispered as she stood on the front porch. "I kinda need the flashlight to see."

"So you take it, I don't want to see," she complained but walked in, turned the flashlight on and closed the door behind her. "Can we just hurry up and get this over with?"

I rolled my eyes but didn't answer as I made my way through the living room. The furniture had been covered with sheets and I had to try my best not sneeze with the amount of dust there was in the house. It was clear no one had been inside in a long time. The floor boards creaked with each step we took and as if that wasn't creepy enough then the giggles started.

"Uh…uh, you go over there and have baby Casper touch and talk to you because that's just creepy and I'll be over here calling Dean to come save you when the ghost babies eat you," Becca nervously rambled.

"The sound came from in here," I ignored her ranting and made my way into the kitchen but again I didn't see anything all I could hear were more giggles. "I think it's coming from downstairs."

"Are you serious?!" Becca screeched as I put my hand on the basement door to open it.

"Come on, I need some light."

I took each stair carefully and slowly with Becca right behind me. When we got to the bottom we did a quick sweep when we saw a little boy and little girl standing shoulder to shoulder.

"You've come back for us mommy!" The smiled evilly before the giggles started again.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Becca repeated, terrified as I shot each of them with rock salt making them disappear. I reloaded the gun just in case and tucked the empty shells in my pocket.

"Well…" I tried to see an upside to things as I looked over my best friend who had gone eerily pale. "At least now we know you two weren't seeing things."

We went to go back up the stairs when the reappeared right in front of us. Becca jumped and lost her footing causing her to fall down the few steps we had already climbed. My answer for if she was alright was her crying out in pain as she hit the floor. Red flooded my vision as I shot the two ghosts again.

They reappeared quicker this time as the little boy titled his head to one side from the top of the stairs. "That wasn't nice mommy."

"Mommy needs to be punished. No fun for you," the little girl giggled and I walked down the stairs back towards Becca. Just in time too as the stairs started to shake.

"What the…" I trailed off as the stairs dislodged from the opening and crumbed into a heap on the floor. I had heard about some pissed off spirits before but this was going too far. I crouched down next to Becca who had a tight grip on her ankle. "You alright?"

"It hurts," she admitted through gritted teeth.

"Think you can walk on it?" I questioned hoping that maybe we could find a way out of the basement. She shrugged and tried to get up but let out a scream as soon as any weight was applied. "I'll take that as a no."

"Hey, Le?" she breathed through the pain as I helped her lean against one of the walls.

"Yeah?"

"Next time I'm going with Sadie."

**X-X-X**

Thankfully, the creepy little kids hadn't made an appearance in awhile and I tried not to think of the possibility that it was because they had us trapped.

"How does this basement have no fucking windows?!" I shouted in frustration as I took the flashlight and walked around the perimeter of the basement again looking for another way out. There wasn't even a storm door. "Hey, Bec?"

"Hmm?" she replied holding onto the shotgun with her left hand as best as she could but if it came down to actually using it I don't think she would have been able to manage.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" I asked as I tried to push the washing machine with all my might. Maybe if I could move in under the door to the kitchen I could climb out of here and call for help.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention. No cell phone service in the basement. Winchester luck, right?

"How should I know, where did you leave them?"

"No," I grunted as I started to lose my footing. "Yours. I was thinking if I could get at least to the kitchen I could call them for backup. I don't know if I'm going to be able to get you out of here by myself." I saw a look of fear wash across her face. "Not that I would leave you here! I would just sit up top long enough to make a call!"

"They aren't in town," she sighed. I stopped trying to move the washer for a minute and made my way over to where she was sitting. She took her arm out of the sling and removed the bandage she had on her head revealing no wounds. "There was no accident."

"W-w-what?" I stuttered out. This all had to be some sick joke, right? What the hell was going on?

"It wasn't _all_ my idea," she confessed as she bit her bottom lip waiting for me to explode on her. "But we knew you wouldn't come any other way. We wanted to get in as much time with you as we could before…" I felt like I was in the freaking twilight zone. "I mean they said I hit a damn moose, wasn't that a little weird?"

"No, if anyone did it would be you."

***Flashback***

_I was sitting in freshman English at the back of the class staring up at the ceiling tiles. I was up to number twenty four before I heard the girl next to me groan and I looked over to her curiously._

"_Heard we have a substitute again," she answered the look I had given her. "I hate this place."_

_I smirk came across my face as I was hit with an idea. "Wanna bail?"_

"_Oh…uh…" she stammered looking unsure of what to do. I glanced to the clock on the wall and knew class was about to start in two minutes; it was now or never._

"_Suit yourself," I shrugged as I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door._

"_Hey, wait up!" Someone called behind me and I turned to see the girl jogging up to me. "So, where we going?"_

_I looked out the window and motioned with my head to where the bleachers were, "outside looks nice."_

"_Name's Kate," she smiled as she held the door open for me._

"_Leah," I nodded in thanks._

_We chatted about random things; what teachers we hated, what boys were available and which girls to avoid. It was nice talking with someone else who was new to the school. You didn't have to explain yourself, they just understood._

_We noticed a girl sitting under the bleachers with her nose stuck in a book. I was content in leaving her be I just wanted to get out of English and enjoy the sun but Kate had other plans as she walked over and introduced herself._

_I stayed in my spot the sun beating down on my face, sprinkling it undoubtedly with freckles that Sam would tease me about later, when I heard Kate calling me over to where she was sitting with the other girl. I had all intentions of ignoring her but somehow I got my feet moving and walked over to where they were._

"_Leah, this is Sadie," Kate introduced. "Sadie, this is Leah."_

"_Hey," I forced a smile so I wouldn't be rude._

_She just smiled and went back to reading her book. Her silence didn't bother Kate one bit as she chatted. I toned out most of what was being said as I watched the gym class that was being held. All the girls were dressed in white shirts and red shorts. Let me tell you, not the most flattering of looks._

_We were pretty well hidden under the bleachers so I wasn't worried about getting caught by a teacher until she ordered the class to dun up and down the bleachers twice to warm up for soccer. The noise was deafening as they stomped their feet on the metal. I covered my ears hoping to block out the annoying sound and looked over to the other two girls who seemed completely unfazed by it. Kate kept on causally chatting and though Sadie's nose was stuck in book she still nodded at the appropriate times._

_They finally finished and went to play on the field but one of the girls was told to do it again. I could hear her mumbling under her breath about having to do it alone when all of a sudden a leg was in front of my face._

"_Oh my God," Kate exclaimed running out from underneath the bleachers, "Are you ok?"_

_Sadie left her book on the ground and we both went to see if we could do anything to help._

_The girl grunted a few times before sighing, "I'm stuck."_

"_We'll get you out," Sadie smiled warmly and the sound of her voice surprised me. It was the first time I had heard her say anything. "Right, Leah?"_

"_Huh?" I questioned realizing she was talking to me. "Oh, right," I nodded once I felt everyone's eyes on me._

_I went back under the bleachers and put both hands on the bottom of her foot while the other two grabbed her hands._

"_On the count of three," Kate started. "One…two…three!"_

_They pulled, I pushed and the girl came free from the bleachers with a loud thud as she fell on top of the other two._

"_Hi, I'm Sadie," Sadie introduced herself as the three got up and brushed themselves off. "And this is Kate and that's Leah."_

"_Becca."_

***Present***

"…and I swear you better run because if Dean finds out we were trapped with ghost babies he's going to kill you," Becca's voice brought me back to the present. She must have noticed I hadn't been paying attention though as she threw the sling at me. "Am I talking to a wall?"

"No, sorry," I smiled as I shook my head a little, "was just thinking about when we all first met. We were all so different. Kate was a chatty Cathy, Sadie used to be the quiet one, you were so innocent and I was such a bitch. I wonder when it all changed."

"Not all of it changed, you're still a bitch," she smirked and I tossed the sling back at her.

**X-X-X**

Night had fallen before we heard the floor boards creaking upstairs. I shared a look with Becca wondering what we should do. The ghosts wouldn't have made a noise like that, there were actual people walking around the house but whether they would be friendly or not was the question.

I took the shotgun from the ground and stood in front of Becca. I had to chance it; I had to get her out of here. "Hello?" We strained our ears and heard a couple more steps coming from upstairs but no one answered. I cleared my throat and tried again a little louder. "Hello? Anyone there?"

The basement door opened and I cocked the gun ready to shoot until I was blinded by a bright light.

"Leah?...Becca?"

The light moved and after blinking a few times I saw Sadie and Kate covered in dirt standing at the top of the stairs.

"Be careful!" I warned not wanting them to step forward. "The stairs collapsed, we're stuck and Bec hurt her ankle."

It took a lot of planning but Sadie jumped down into the basement with us and helped me move the washing machine under the opening. Then between the both of us we helped Becca off the floor and onto the washing machine high enough so Kate could pull her up.

When we were out of the house we sat on the front porch so Becca could rest and curiosity got the best of me. I had to ask why they were covered in mud.

"Well, when you didn't meet us at the library we figured something was up. We tried calling your phones but it went straight to voicemail. Kate wanted to come in here guns blazing," Sadie explained and I looked over to Kate who just shrugged. "But we found out that this woman killed her babies in this very house before committing suicide. Very similar to a woman in white deal but there was no infidelity involved. So we found the graves, salt and burned the kids and the mom just to be safe and came back to look for you two."

"You make it sound so simple," Becca muttered.

"Oh it wasn't," Sadie disagreed. "Those freaky little kids showed up at the cemetery trying to get us to stop. If it hadn't been for Kate's quick shooting things could have gotten ugly."

"Well aren't you just the little kick ass," I teased shocked at how into hunting Kate seemed to be recently.

"You should see what I did to a guy's car," she smiled.

"Don't ask," Sadie shook her heard obviously already hearing the story before her face got serious again. "The really freaky part, I mean besides the fact that ghost babies tries to kill us, their mom looked just like you Leah."

"Awesome," I scoffed.

**X-X-X**

Sadie said her goodbyes and hopped the next bus to Oasis Plains where her brothers had called saying something about a bug problem. Becca was relaxing on the bed while we waited for Sam and Dean to come pick her up and Kate and I sat out on the curb in front of our motel room.

"I should really get going too, Sam's going to start blowing up my phone any minute wondering where the hell I am," Kate said as she pulled something out of her bag, "but I want you to have this."

I looked down and saw she was handing me one of the pictures we had taken the last time we were all together. Our faces smashed together so we could all get in the picture and you could almost hear the laughter through the picture our smiles were so big.

"Kate," I started not wanting to take something I had ultimately given her in the first place.

"No," she shook her head knowing where I was going with it, "I have the rest. You take this with you and remember that we're always with you."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the picture and my mind wandered back to what I had been thinking about earlier. "Hey Kate, you ever regret skipping class?"

"Which time?" she laughed and I couldn't help but nod. I gave her a quick hug goodbye and she walked over to her car and opened the driver's side door. "Le?" I looked up from the picture to see her smiling. "Meeting the three of you was way better than English."

**X-X-X**

Just like Becca had warned, Dean chewed my ear out when they came to pick her up but quickly changed his tune when I told him about the phantom moose. We said our goodbyes and I watched as Becca laughed at something Sam said as he helped her into the car.

My heart ached thinking how soon I wouldn't have any of this. No hunting, no friends, no brothers…just death. I tucked the picture into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sammy, can you come pick me up?" I asked not wanting to spend the next however many hours alone in a car.

"Of course, everything alright, freckles?"

I smiled at the nickname and nodded though he couldn't see me, "Yeah." I could hear him telling Dean in the background to take the next exit and to get onto a different interstate. "Hey, Sam," I stopped him before he could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm _so_ happy I'm not going to have kids."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I don't own anything having to do with Supernatural or The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants only Leah belongs to me.**

**Sadie- belongs to SPNxBookworm**

**Kate- belongs to Jenmm31**

**Becca- belongs to ispiltthemilk**

**This time I got to be just as surprised as the rest of you because this chapter was written by the very talented SPNxBookworm! So, it will be from Sadie's point of view. Hope you all enjoy as much as I did!**

Chapter 4

"Come on Sadie, we have more important places to be," Dean whined. _More important places to be? _I restrained myself from punching my brother in the face as I turned to glare at him. Leah, my adopted sister and one of my best friends, was going to hell in a just a few months. And Dean thought we had more important places to be. I watched him study my look for a second and that's when it seemed to dawn on him.

"Oh," he said and his expression instantly turned into guilt. "I'm sorry Sade, I didn't mean it like that. I just-" he stuttered before giving up and pulling me into a hug. Dean giving hugs is a rare thing mind you, but ever since I'd told him and Sam about Leah, all I was getting was hugs. I'm not a freaking teddy bear, you know.

"It's nothing," I said as I half-heartedly pulled away; part of me never wanting to get out of the embrace of my big twin brother's arms. "But I need to go Dean. This might be the last time…the very last time we ever meet," I tried not to choke on the sobs I could feel building in my chest. "I promise to be back tomorrow. We're just meeting at this bar for drinks, wanting to officially say our goodbyes I guess."

Dean nodded in understanding as he gave me a sad smile. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," I replied as I donned my jacket and boots, grabbed my wallet and gun off the crappy yellow bedside table and headed towards the front door. I never left without my gun. You never know when you might need it. I turned back when I heard Dean calling out my name again. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"You want to take the Impala?" he asked.

I stared wide-eyed at him. He'd never asked me firsthand if I wanted to drive the Impala. "Dude, you're okay, aren't you?" I teased.

"Shuddup," he muttered. He almost looked like he was regretting even asking me. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips.

"Thanks for asking, but no. You guys will need it when you head out," I reasoned. "I'll hotwire some random piece of junk." Dean smirked at my statement and waved a goodbye as I stepped outside and shut the door behind me. The next thing I knew, I collided with Sam.

"Whoa, sorry," Sam said as he steadied me. He gave me one look and understood exactly where I was headed off to. I'd told him earlier about what I was planning to do. "Take care sis," he said. I smiled and nodded and walked off to the parking lot, looking for a decent car to hijack. Decent because I'd never hear the end of it from Becca, Leah, or Kate it I turned up with a piece of shit car. They'd tease me until my head went bald.

"Bingo," I muttered as I spotted a gorgeous looking 1970 Dodge Challenger. I smirked to myself just imaging the looks on my friends' faces. It hardly took a couple of minutes for me to break in. I quietly slid into the car, still keeping an eye out for onlookers. So far, so good. Another few seconds and the car vibrated as it rumbled to life. I grinned to myself as I backed up onto the stretch of highway. I saw Dean and Sam watching from the motel room window and I waved goodbye as I sped off towards my destination.

X-X-X

Panic rose through me as the car hydroplaned on the asphalt. It took all my concentration to get the car back on the road and driving straight again. I sighed in relief and waited for my heartbeat to lower as I picked up my phone from the passenger seat. I'd been so lost in my thoughts and driving that my phone buzzing scared the living daylights out of me. Hilarious how a simple ringtone makes me jump a mile high. The girls have teased me to no end on that little piece.

"You better have a good reason to call me Bec. I nearly crashed the car thanks to you," I growled into the phone.

"Hey, quit your whining. We have a problem," Becca told me.

"What?" I asked apprehensively.

"It's Leah. Kate got a hold of her just a couple of hours ago and she said she can't make it," Becca explained.

I groaned. I couldn't tell how Leah felt, but I'd seen the look on her face, the brightness in her eyes, even after she'd revealed that she was going to hell. If I didn't know better, I'd felt like she'd forget her worries, her problems, everything when we were together. I knew I felt like that. But then again, we were different in so many ways and similar in many others. "Did you try to talk to her?" I asked, pulling off to the side of the road and getting out of the car.

"Yeah. She won't pick up," Becca said. I could almost hear the annoyance and hurt in her voice. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll try," I said, chuckling when I heard Becca yelling something that sounded suspiciously like 'over-grown ape' to one of her brothers. "See you in a few," I said and hung up. Becca. The only other klutz in our group other than me. Becca and I would find a way to fall or break something in the weirdest ways possible. The most quirky, funny, and outgoing girl in our group of four. She was like the ray of sunshine that erupted after a dark and gloomy day. Just seeing and hearing her talk would brighten up my day.

My finger hovered over _Leah_ in my phonebook. Would she even pick up my calls? The last time I'd been trying to call her up, she'd ignored every single one. Understandable when you don't want to talk about the fact that you're going to hell and put on a fake smile just for the sake of others. I finally understood how she felt. She was putting up a brave face just for us. "Dammit Le," I whispered to myself. I needed to talk to her, let her know how much we all cared. If she still felt like she couldn't do it, I wasn't going to force her. She deserved a break.

I hit call and waited, not surprised when it went to voicemail. I wasn't giving up though. I'd call her a hundred times if it meant that she'd pick up at least once. On the sixteenth count, I was almost about to hang up and try again when I heard the 'click' of the call being picked up. I braced myself, knowing Leah would be pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? SOMEONE BETTER BE DEAD THIS TIME SADIE OR I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" I heard Leah yell into the phone. I couldn't stop the smirk that played across my face as I heard her brothers laughing in the background.

"Do you want someone to be dead?" I asked innocently, leaning on the hood of the Dodge.

"Well, no but -" Leah started before I cut her off.

"How many calls did you get before mine?" I asked and heard Leah sigh on her end of the line.

"Eighteen from Kate and twelve from Becca," she muttered.

"Wow, that's gotta be a new world record. Anyway, we just wanted to see you Leah," I started, taking this slow.

"Sadie, you know I can't. I'm leaving in a couple of months -" I cut her off.

"That's exactly why we want to see you. I know we promised that we wouldn't meet again but I don't think any of us wants to lose you Leah. I know that I can't begin to understand how you must feel but this may as well be the last time we _ever_ see you," I said, trying to keep my voice even but failing. For once, I let the tears fall. I wish I could do something. I'd researched day and night after we'd departed the last time but there was nothing. I understood why Leah had done it though. If either of my brothers had died, I wouldn't have wasted a second in selling my soul for them.

I could almost hear Leah's sharp intake of breath, "Sade."

I hastily wiped the tears off my face before clearing my voice. "Look, we're not trying to force you. If you really aren't up to it, it's totally fine with us. I'll call up Kate and Becca and let them know you can't make it," I told her. I couldn't force her to do this. None of us could. It wasn't fair to Leah.

"Yeah cause blowing my phone up for the last hour isn't forcing me to do anything…ugh. You suck, you know that? I'll come. See you in a few," she said. I almost started jumping around in joy.

"Thanks Leah. Again, don't feel pressurized into doing this -" I started only for Leah to cut me off.

"Sadie, stop with the chick-flick already. I want to meet you girls. I'll make it, I promise," she said before saying goodbye and hanging up. I smiled to myself as I got back into the car and started driving. I called up Becca and let her know that Leah was coming. I then called up Kate and put it on speaker so I could drive freely.

I frowned as I heard the call get picked up but no one talking through the other end. I could distinctly hear the rumbling of a car though. I smirked. Kate must have dropped the phone.

"Anytime you want, Kate," I teased.

A huff sounded as Kate finally answered, "Whatever Sadie." I could almost see her roll her eyes. "So, is she coming?"

"Yup. She's annoyed and probably all sorts of pissed, but she's coming," I said.

"Good," Kate said. I could hear a slight hint of excitement in her voice and my curiosity instantly peaked.

"Anything you want to tell me, Kate?" I asked.

"Nah. It's a surprise. We changed up the location. I'll message you it right now. See you there," Kate said and promptly hung up. She's said 'we'. That had to mean her and Becca.

I sat back, chuckling to myself. Kate ever failed to surprise me. She seemed shy and reserved the first time I'd met her, but once you got to know her, she was just as amazing as Leah or Becca. My heart really went out to her. She's just lost her dad and even then, she tried to paint on a cheerful face, kind of like Leah.

As my phone beeped with the arrival of my new destination, I quickly glanced to it and felt a genuine smile creeping up my face. Becca and Kate, you girls are geniuses.

I sighed as I comfortably leaned back onto the seat and floored the accelerator, eager to see my girls.

X-X-X

Slowing down, I glanced out of the window trying to spot the bar Kate had mentioned, though I had no problem remembering the name. I grinned as I saw the banner of the _**Shining Star **_club and bar glowing bright in its neon lighting. This was the place we'd first met, years after leaving school to go our own separate ways. Call it Fate, but we'd all ended up in the same school and that had been the start of our never ending friendship.

I pulled up and parked a few feet away before stepping out and craning my head trying to spot my girls. Not seeing them anywhere, I walked up to the bar and spotted Kate and Becca exiting it.

"Hey," I yelled out, an instant grin automatically forming.

Kate squealed in happiness and hugged me. It had only been a few weeks since we'd last met but it often felt like a lifetime. I smirked as I looked at Becca who was grinning herself but standing quite a few feet away.

"Nope, no hugs. High five's good though," she said, smirking and held up her hand for a high five which I returned.

"So, bus or Dean drop you off?" Kate asked.

"Nope. Stole a car this time," I said pointing to the Dodge a few feet behind me.

"Nice," Kate and Becca said at the same time as they eyed the car.

"At least you didn't turn up in some piece of shit car like before," Becca teased.

I groaned, "Come on man! That was like, three years ago." Kate snorted as I tried to defend myself. Ah, they were never going to let that go.

"You sure Leah's turning up?" Kate asked. I nodded. She had agreed, hadn't she? I crossed my fingers, really hoping she would turn up. We waited for about fifteen minutes before the familiar rumble of an Impala reached our ears. All three of us had wide Cheshire cat grins planted on our faces as Leah stepped out of the car, her back still facing us as she talked to her brothers.

"God damn it, Dean! I'll be fine," she almost yelled. She huffed as the Impala finally drove away. "Yeesh," she muttered before turning towards us. As soon as she turned, my grin fell as a look of shock replaced it. I was pretty sure Kate and Becca were wearing similar looks.

"Holy Hannah, what happened to you?" Kate asked, voicing my thoughts. Leah's face was an array of scars and with the way she held herself, I knew she had bruises on more than just her face and neck. There was a bandage across her forehead and her nose looked…broken, though it seemed to be healing.

Leah struggled as she walked over to us and smiled despite her injuries. "It's nothing guys. I did a Becca and ended up kissing another car with the Nissan I was driving. I'm fine. Dean was just relieved that it had been a Nissan and not his precious Baby," she said, chuckling as Becca let out an indignant 'Hey!' and glared at Leah.

Leah laughed as she looked up at the name of the bar. "Ooh. Good choice," she said. We all chuckled. It was just like the other time we'd met up here. We'd managed to somehow track down each others' aliases as hunters and find out the phone numbers through those aliases. And after spending almost half a year and endless hours of gossiping on the phone, we'd finally decided to meet face to face after such a long time.

"Come on," I said, laughing along with my girls as we headed into the bar.

X-X-X

"God, I forgot how good these were," Becca said as she sipped her drink. I smirked as Leah nodded her head. Kate and I had gotten apple martinis while Becca and Leah had settled for margaritas.

"Yeah, try not to get too many refills there, Bec. The last time you got drunk, it wasn't pretty," I teased. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my lips as Becca scowled.

"So, what's been going on?" Leah asked. We didn't need her to clarify. It was like a routine question that a least one of us asked every time we met. Lives as hunters were tough and sometimes you needed that someone to talk it off with. Sure, all of us hid most of what was bothering us even then, but I guess that's just the Winchester gene in us all.

"How about you start?" Kate suggested.

Leah sighed. "Nothing much. All in all, Dean went crazy over his Baby being nabbed by this chick we met named Bela. We got it back though so no harm done. She had this kick-ass jacket that I really wanted and well, before that I pulled a Becca and crashed a car…but no moose this time," she smirked then looked pointedly towards us. "Your turn. Spill."

I looked around at Kate and Becca to see them staring at me. "Oh, come on!" Why me?" I whined. "I'm-" I started to say but Kate cut me off.

"You can't pull that 'I'm the oldest' card here Sadie. Not going to work," she said, mischievously smiling.

"Fine," I grumbled. "I don't have a lot though. Just a case I hope we never do again. Long story short, we saved a family from being killed by an impending bugpocalypse. I hate bugs and it's not fun getting stung by hundreds of bees."

"Thank you!" Becca said as she high-fived me. "I feel your pain," she said before turning to Leah. "That makes three of us," she said, pointing to me and Kate. Oh, now I get it. She was talking about our hatred and fear of bugs. "How the hell do you stand those creepy ass things?" Becca asked looking completely grossed out.

"They don't bother me," Leah shrugged indifferently. "Rats though…" she trailed off. Kate and I couldn't help but grin and muffle our own laughter while Becca started chuckling out loud at Leah's revelation, who was now glaring dangerously at Becca. We all knew each others fears and while the three of us feared bugs, for Leah it was rats.

"OW!" I yelled as I felt a sharp pain race across my ankle. I looked up through teary, pain-filled eyes and saw that Kate and Becca were wheezing in laughter as they held the table for support while Leah was looking shocked and throwing me apologetic looks.

"Sorry! I meant to hit Becca," she admitted, chuckling herself. I couldn't help but join in.

"Next time, aim first," I suggested to Leah who smirked.

"I'm going to miss this," Kate admitted, swirling her drink around in her glass.

Leah scoffed, "Yeah, I'll miss the drinks too. Besides, you'll do this again." Leah got up from the table.

"Don't leave!" All three of us yelled at the same time.

"Relax," Leah rolled her eyes, "I need to empty my bladder and I don't plan on jumping out any bathroom windows."

I smirked and nodded. "So, refills anyone?" I asked. Not surprising that all three agreed since most of the time we'd head to a motel, drunk out of our wits and crash, groaning and complaining of a hangover the next morning before parting.

"I can't carry all four glasses you know," I reasoned. Becca hopped off her chair, accompanying me to get the drinks while Leah headed off to the bathroom.

"Two apple martinis and two margarita refills," I called out to the bartender. He smiled and walked over to us, taking our glasses. He went back to his station and attended to a few bikers before coming back to us.

"So, not wanting to brag but there's a Special you can order instead of those boring martinis and margaritas," he told us.

"What's so special about the Special?" Becca asked. I almost chuckled at the wording. Way to go, Becs.

The bartender smirked, "It's just a little something I've whipped up. You totally don't have to if you don't want to."

I eyed Becca who shrugged. Yeah, she was right, something different wouldn't hurt. "Okay then. Four Specials please," I smiled. He nodded, promptly walking off to prepare out drinks.

"So, anything you want to tell me Bec?" I asked and she gave me a confused look. "Your twin picked up the phone the other day when I was trying to call you and well…hitchhiking?" I asked crossing my arms.

She gave me an exasperated look. "Oh, come on! Geez, Sade. So I got arrested for hitchhiking. It's not a big deal! And you've probably been arrested for worse," she counted. I faltered. I couldn't argue with that. I held up my hands in a surrendering gesture while she put on a satisfied, triumphant expression.

"Here you go, ma'ams," said the bartender as he walked over to us and deposited four glasses, slightly bigger than shot glasses, in front of us. Hmm, we might have to order more if it tastes good. I picked one up and handed the other to Becca and we downed the drink in one gulp.

"Wow," I said.

"That's pretty dang good," Becca agreed.

I frowned slightly as I clutched the bar top for support when the room lurched slightly. My alarm grew as Becca held onto me before she stumbled. I met her wide eyes with my own. We both realized instantly what had happened.

"Hello, gorgeous," came a sneer from my left and I felt my heart skip a beat seeing the bikers the bartender had served. Everything clicked into place. The bikers had probably bribed the bartender to spike our drinks. I weakly tried fighting off the arm that took hold of my waist and was now steering me towards the backdoor of the bar.

"Lemme go," I slurred. Crap. I stumbled into the door, hitting my elbow as the ground moved dangerously beneath my feet. I could hear Becca's weak struggles as we were led out of the bar.

The cool evening air hitting my face cleared my head for a moment before I was pushed against a wall with the biker's ugly face in front of mine. I vaguely heard Becca next to me, slurring out curses and threats at the guy holding her. Two guys. That's it. I cursed inwardly as my body refused to cooperate with me. If I wasn't drugged, these guys would be mush by now.

"Aren't you a lovely devil?" the guy holding Becca crooned as he ran a hand around her waist, lifting up her top slightly. Shit. I suddenly realized what they were about to do as I felt a hand tugging at my own tank top.

"Stop fighting, love," the guy holding me said. I fought weakly, trying to get my uncooperative arms to move.

"Stop. Please!" I managed to yell out.

"No! Stop!" I heard Becca say.

This was not good. I knew Becca's past and she did mine and we both knew what it was like to be in a situation like this. I had almost gotten assaulted like this when I'd been stupid enough to walk into that shifter's trap who had disguised himself as Dean, while Becca had been ganged up on by a couple of guys, human men, before her brother had burst through the door at the right moment and saved her.

I full on panicked and tried to gain control over the drug coursing through me. I was not going though this again and neither was Becca. I could see her struggling as much as I was, panic and determination in her features, just like mine. I just hoped that Kate and Leah would realize something was wrong before it was too late.

"Hey assholes. Let go of our friends." I almost lost my footing at the voice. Leah.

I felt myself slide to the ground along with Becca as the guys let go of us. Damn, whatever they gave us, it was strong. I barely heard the heated exchanged between Leah, Kate, who I'd just noticed, and the two perverts. It's like my mind didn't want to focus. I sensed Becca next to me and sought to hold her hand, needing the contact after such a near miss…again. I relaxed slightly as I found her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

The next minute, Leah was in front of me. "Crap. Sade? Hey, come on girl, look at me," I heard her say. I fought to gain control of my eyelids, failing each time.

"Damn. What did they give them?" Kate asked Leah concern in her voice.

I looked up at Leah, confused. Weren't those guys…then it registered as I saw two limp, bloodied guys out cold behind her and Kate. Wow, I'm proud of my girls. They can kick ass.

"'M here," I heard Becca mumble. I nodded along with her.

"Jus'…wait," I slurred.

After a few minutes of struggling, I felt my vision clear and the ground stopped spinning somewhat. "Hey," I said as I looked at Leah. She laughed in relief as she took hold of my elbow to help me up.

"OW!" I yelled as I yanked my arm back, surprised that I'd managed to. "Hit my arm on the back door," I explained as Leah gave me a startled look. She helped me up while Kate helped Becca.

"You girls, okay?" Kate asked, holding onto Becca as she stumbled.

I slapped a hand out to the wall as the ground moved again. "Shit. I hate getting' drugged," I muttered as Leah held onto me. "We're fine. Thanks to you two."

Becca nodded. "Yeah, thanks. If you girls hadn't made it, I don't even-" Kate cut her off.

"Don't you even think about it Becs. Of course we made it. Thank God Leah heard you or we'd never have known," she said. I frowned, looking questioningly at Leah.

Leah sighed, pointing to the window pane a few feet above that. "That's the only window in the girl's bathroom. I heard those two guys and then heard you and Becca yell out."

Oh, that makes sense. "This was so not how I pictured this night to go," I admitted, smiling wryly.

"Ya think?" Becca snorted. I was happy how she was taking this. Sure, we both were shaken up pretty bad, and it would obviously take a few nightmares and sleepless nights before this was over; but I was glad that she wasn't withdrawing into herself.

"Let's get outta here," Kate said. Becca and I nodded, and with a little help from Leah and Kate, we managed to make it to the nearest motel because there was no way any of us was making it back to our brothers right now.

X-X-X

Groaning, I pulled the blanket over my head as sunlight threatened to blind me. I frowned slightly as I heard Leah curse before light footsteps sounded on the carpeted floor and the sound of curtains being pulled reached my ears. Wait a minute, what time was it? The last thing I remembered was Leah dropping me onto the bed and her arguing with Kate about who was going to keep an eye on whom before I finally blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the pounding in my skull. Then the memories came rushing back from last night and I stumbled out of bed before bolting into the bathroom, managing to bang my elbow again in the process. I barely made it to the toilet bowl before throwing up violently.

I moaned as the retching finally let down after what felt like hours, though I knew it had only been minutes. Feeling a cool washcloth on my neck, I smiled as I looked up at Leah. "Thanks," I croaked. Yeck. I sound like a zombie.

"Don't mention it," she said as she sat next to me as I used the bathtub for a back rest.

"You don't need to see this," I told her, beyond embarrassed that she'd caught me like this.

"Hey, cut the crap woman. I'm sure Becca's puking her guts out too. I know what happened yesterday was beyond horrible and I can't begin to understand what must be going through that thick skull of yours, but I'm here, so deal with it," she snapped at me. I smirked. I gingerly got to my feet, refusing help from Leah which earned me a scuff to the back of my head. I walked over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out, thankful that Leah gave me a little privacy to freshen up and brush my teeth.

I walked back out and flopped onto my bed, already tired. "This sucks," I whined.

"You don't say?" Leah chuckled.

"I second Sadie," I heard Becca say as both she and Kate entered the room, Becca sitting on the bed next to me. "This sucks."

"Oh, quit whining," Kate said sternly. You now, for the youngest one in the group, she could sure be intimidating sometimes. "Now, don't blow up but Leah and I called your brothers to come and get you because you are in no state to drive back yourselves," she said. I opened my mouth but then closed it, knowing she was right. Becca made a disapproving sound before sighing and lying down on my bed.

Dean was going to go full on mother-hen on me.

X-X-X

"I'm fine," I insisted as Dean gave me a calculating look. I threw my arms into the air in exasperation as I turned away from him and walked up to Leah and Kate who were watching our brothers mother-hen over me and Becca. I chuckled as Becca fought with her twin to get away to say goodbye to us.

"So, um, thanks for everything," I said as I reached Kate and Leah. Becca walked up behind me.

"Yeah, thanks," she agreed.

"Stop with the thanks already. What are friends for?" Kate said as she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, smiling. I turned to Leah, who was looking at her feet.

"So, I guess this is goodbye," I said. She looked up and I was startled to see the unshed tears in her eyes. Leah rarely cried. I broke down completely seeing the sadness, the pain, every damn emotion on her face. I pulled her into an embrace, letting my own tears fall. "I'll miss you," I whispered. I felt Leah nod against my neck.

She turned to Kate and Becca to say her goodbyes. All four of us rarely ever cried but today, today I didn't care. Leah was leaving…forever. I never thought I'd ever have to face that. Becca never liked hugs, but today she clung onto Leah as she cried…as all four of us sobbed.

"So, just because I'm gone doesn't mean this won't happen, okay?" Leah told the three of us. "You girls keep meeting, keep doing your thing. I'll see you later…much later," she said, smiling sadly before finally walking away from us and towards her brothers. For once, all four of our families had come to pick us up after last nights events.

Saying our goodbyes to one another, we parted. I watched as Leah, Kate and Becca drove away with their brothers. A sudden sadness, a sense of loss filled me. Leah still had a few months to go before her deal was up but I wasn't so sure she'd be keen on meeting one more time.

"Sade?" Dean questioned, looking at me.

"I'm fine," I said, wiping at my wet eyes. I got into the car and stared out the window. "Let's get out of here."

God, I'll miss you Leah. Miss you so, damn, much.


End file.
